Jealousy
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: Based off Chrono Days be Pacthesis. Saige has the decision. Will she alter the past? Will she fall for someone in the process. ADOPTED BY CANNIBALISTIC RASPBERRY. /s/9291484/1/Jealousy


**This is based on the game made by Pacthesis, (I love her, my goodness) Chrono Days. My favorite characters are Emmett, Cole, Roland and Landon. Hehehe I didn't know this was a category until now. Please enjoy...**

Chapter 1: Meeting a Dancer

_"The choice to make if one exists or not... One word may alter the future and the past... This device cannot be put into the wrong hands... Or else death will reign on your world."_

"Ah!" gasped Saige, our super pretty, silver haired heroine. "What was that? Death? Device? Choice? Altering the past and the future?" she whispered hurriedly. A worried look set upon her face.

She sighed. "What kind of dream was that? It was quite peaceful. I wonder if it means something..." she said, deep in thought.

"GYAHHH!" she yelled once she looked at the clock. "IT'S 8:05 ALREADY? I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" she yelled as she brushed her hair, ate breakfast, changed into her uniform, brushed her teeth, got her homework and was out the door with a record of 14 minutes and 23.9 seconds.

After school...

"~Pururu Pururu Purururururuniru!" the music from a nearby saki dancer boomed. Saige looked toward it and watched.

A boy with messy black hair was expertly dancing, getting perfect for all the steps. Saige watched in amazement, staring. Was it even possible to do that?

Suddenly a guy with sandy blonde hair and sunglasses approached her. "Hey little lady... you look pretty. Hehe lets go over to buy a coffee or maybe even if you like we could go over to my apartment? What do you say? Hmm?" he said playfully.

"Uhh, no thank you. I have to go." she sputtered and started to hurriedly walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"What's the hurry little lady? You know you're lucky here, you know I don't give this offer to other girls." he said with a grin as she stared back at him, horrified.

Suddenly the music from the saki dancer stopped. A guy came between them, effectively breaking the guys hand away from Saiges. Saige closed her eyes tightly.

Hesitating, Saige opened her eyes. There stood the super awesome dancing guy! She looked at him, surprised. "The girl said no dude. Just leave her alone." she said angrily.

The other guy lowered his sunglasses and smirked. "And what are you going to do? It's none of your business. Come on little lady." he said as he stuck out a hand towards her.

The dancing guy moved over to block the hand. "She said no. No means no you piece of trash!" he yelled. "Pffft, this is a waste of my time. Fine, your loss little lady." he said and he walked away angrily.

The dancing guy turned to look at you. His emerald eyes showed tinges of worry. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"Uh, no. Thank you for saving me back there." she said quietly.

He smiled playfully. "No worries! I'm Cole, nice to meet you!" Cole says as he puts his hand out to give you a handshake. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Saige..." she says and smiles. "Hmm... Saige. That's a weird name." he says as if he's deep in thought.

"Hey, that's not nice!" she yelled at him. "What are you doing saving me and then being mean..." she said quietly as she looked away, arms crossed.

He put his arm behind his head and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, no it's not that. It's just... original. I like it." he said happily.

Suddenly she felt heat coming to her face. She looked away desperately trying to hide her blush. "What is she doing?" whispered Teddy to himself as he watched Saige from a nearby tree.

He leaned in more closer to get a good look of her face. "She- She's blushing?" he said in a loud whisper. "Geez, how many more rivals do I need..." he said, sweat-dropping.

"Now I have to be jealous of someone besides my brother, dear god what did I do wrong?" he said. "Ah, they're leaving!" he whispered again and peered around the trunk of the tree.

He watched as Saige and the guy walked towards the mall, laughing. He followed them.

He watched from afar as Saige tried on clothes and the guy blushed yet Saige didn't notice it. Teddy sighed. "This is not fair Saige. You promised to marry me, you don't end up with anyone else!" he said to himself angrily.

"Ah, wait he's leaving her!" he said. Once the other guy was out of sight, he creeped up on Saige like a ninja.

"Saige!" he yelled. "Wha-?" she said. "Oh it's just you Teddy, geez you scared the life outta me." she sighed. He grabbed her shoulders. "Saige what are you doing! You promised... You promised you'd be with me! You don't end up with any one else!" he yelled.

She looked at him with a look that showed she was scared and sad. Teared brimmed her eyes, but Teddy stood his ground. Saige felt surges of anger sweep through her body.

"It's not your decision! I can live my life however I want! You know what Teddy? We were kids! We didn't know what we were talking about! It's not your job..." she yelled angrily back at him. She was crying now.

"..." Teddy looked at her. She looked back up at him. Anger burned in her eyes. "You know what Teddy? You know what? I hate you! You're the biggest jerk I've ever met!" she yelled.

Just then Cole came. "What's the matter Saige?" he said. "Let's... Let's go now Cole... I don't want to be here anymore." she said.

Teddy looked at Cole with jealousy. "It's not fair. We made a promise. Not you and him... You have to keep your word..." he whispered.

**Heyyyy... Did you like it? I'll update it if you guys like it, so send me some kind of sign, like a review. Thank you!**


End file.
